1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, for example, a differential pressure sensor (pressure sensor) including two pressure sensor elements of both-side pressure receiving type arranged in the proximity of two symmetrical positions on a pressure introducing route so as to have reverse polarities from each other, and configured to amplify differential of outputs from both of the pressure sensor elements, thereby obtaining an output from which a detection error due to temperature characteristics of the pressure sensor elements and vibrations caused by disturbance are compensated is known (for example, see JP-A-4-29027).
Incidentally, if the pressure sensor of the related art described above has, for example, a gentle or no frequency dependency of sensitivity with respect to the pressure in accordance with the shape and material of the sensing portion, and has a sensitivity substantially equivalent to a wide range of frequency band, a noise (sound) caused by signals in other frequency bands may increase with respect to signals in a desired frequency band, so that there is a risk of saturation of the output from the pressure sensor due to the signals other than the desired frequency band.